sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
CollegeTea:Roleplay (free join)
'SweeTro' Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I am SweeTea, lover of bubble tea and sweet treats! This is my first roleplay on this wiki, so I'm sorry if it isn't the SUPER DUPER AMAZING UNICORN RAINBOW best :'(! I did a fourum thing about this, but I have no idea if anyone is even on the fourms/looks at them, but it wasn't really that popular.... BUT I'm making this because I want to see if anybody really wants to join after all. (I hope soo)Again I have no idea if anyone looks at the fourums but here this is. Enjoy..? 'Story Line' Your character is a new student (first year) in college!!!! Make freinds and have fun! since your character is a young adult everything is up to them! No more detentions or warnings. Your character is practically on their own. 'NOTICE ME SENPAI:RULES AND NOTICES THINGIES' 1 IT IS NOT THE FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE YET! (AS OF AUG. 26 2014 IT IS THOUGH) 2 THIS ROLEPLAY IS TOTALLY-NON CANON IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. THAT MEANS ALL OFFICAL CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE IN THIS ROLEPLAY. IT ALSO MEANS THAT IT'S OKAY IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT INC COLLEGE! IN THIS ROLEPLAY THEY WILL(AS IN YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER'S AGE!), BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY STAY THAT WAY. ' '(BUT, IF YOUR CHARACTER GOES TO COLLEGE EARLY THAT IS OKAY TOO) 3 BE NICE, NO FIGHTING WITHOUT PERMISSION. 4 NO BAD WORDS! I KNOW THE CHARACTERS ARE IN COLLEGE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY. LET'S ALL CONSIDER CHILDREN MIGHT BE ROLEPLAYING WITH US. 5 NO NASTY STUFF BETWEEN CHARACTERS *THATS GROOOSSSSS* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN MKAY 6 DON'T CONTROL A CHARACTER THAT ISN'T YOURS! VERY MEAN ;;_;;!!!! 7 10 CHARACTER LIMIT PER USER 8 ALL OF THE OTHER WIKI RULES APPLY THE END. (THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS BORING) 'Characters' Please, you MUST follow the example, and put your character's info > U < Juliet (female/18):SweeTea Lucentio The Immortal - Played by InfinityToast Vella The Albino Deer - Played by InfinityToast Shelbi The Ferret - Played by InfinityToast Lia the Cat (Female/18): Skimill123 War the Hedgehog (Male/19): Rage the Hedgehog Tesla The Hedgehog (Male/18): Alphonse Uprising Adele the Unknown (Female/18): AngelFlames EXAMPLE: Character (gender/age): USERNAME ''WITH LINK TO PROFILE'' 'Roleplay Area' ....(not started yet) but as of now it HAS THOUGH. Ahem. Your character has just gotten to campus! Write below what the first thing your character does. Also, for users who are just viewing this page right now, it isn't too late to join! Tesla refuses to get the fuck out of his bed, even though it's time to go to college. "No, Baine, don't do that." Tesla said, still in his sleep. Then, apon waking up, he screams. He's already late. "Ah crap." Tesla said. He rushes out of the room and into his Koenigsegg, and drives to college in a hurry. Juliet had been up early, and happily made her way to her car after saying 'goodbye' to her parents. She drove to school happily, excited to see her new campus. Tesla arrives at college, and runs inside to the main office. "Tesla The Hedgheog, that's my name." Tesla said. Lucentio sighs as he sits in his dorm room, looking at the ceiling while sitting on a couch. "This blows..." He mutters, swiping away his two bangs from his face. War had literally JUST finished packing in his dorm room. He layed on his bed for 30 seconds and said; "Im bored..." and he preceded to draw whatever came to mind on his piece of paper. Being HIM, he drawed a pretty messed up war scene(no pun intended) with peoples arm's torn off, blood, dismemberments, etc. He continued to do so. Vella bangs and Lucentio's door, he gets up and opens the door, sighing. "Why do we have to go to college?" He asks, groaning. "So we can have credibility as mercenaries." She responds, stepping inside. "So, found out your room mate yet?" She asks. Lucentio shrugs.